The Gallagher exchange
by jayj563
Summary: Cammie Morgan and the rest of the junior class go on an exchange to Blackthorne. There wasn't a mission where Cammie first met Zach so they meet for the first time at Blackthorne. Pretty much CMH but Gallagher goes to Blackthorne instead. Sorry i suck at summary's. May involve some swearing. COC doesnt exist yet.
1. Chapter 1

Apologies if this isn't great, it's my first Fanfiction so fingers crossed you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything**

* * *

The Gallagher Exchange–

Chapter one

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan but all my friends call me Cammie or cam. I go to the Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women in Roseville, Virginia. Although most people don't know how exceptional we are; you see all of the girls that attend my school are spies-in-training. However due to our cover all the people in Roseville think my sisters (the other girls that go to my school) and I are the children of rich parents and that we are all spoilt rotten.

I share a dorm at Gallagher with my three best friends, Bex, Macey and Liz. Rebecca Baxter (but only call her Bex) is the first English student at Gallagher since her parents being part of the MI6 pulled some strings with the help of my mother. Bex is consider as a Greek goddess because she is so pretty; out of all of my sisters she is one of the best at P&amp;E (Protection &amp; Enforcement) and is only ever beaten by me (sometimes). Bex is tall (5 ft 8") and has dark brown hair which matches her light brown skin and brown eyes.

Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter, is so beautiful she could be a model. In fact she has been on the front of vogue but according to Macey once you've done one modelling job you've done them all. She has dark black glossy hair, bright blue eyes and a nice tan from travelling to exotic places during the summer holidays. Macey is considered the fashionista of the group and helps us look our best. She is also considered the boy translator because she knows the most about guys.

Finally but not least Elizabeth Sutton (Liz as she prefers) is the smallest but the smartest of us all an. She is like Macey because her parents are also civilians. She has a southern accent and has light blonde hair, and definitely doesn't tan (which she discovered after getting sunburnt when she fell asleep beside her pool at home). Liz is also known to be quite clumsy, which is why she prefers to help with missions behind the safety of her computer.

Unlike all of my friends I'm not stunning or cute. However I'm also not ugly; I'm a plain Jane, which is one of the reasons why I'm such a good pavement artist. I'm able to disappear easily without anyone knowing where I am because of this I am a CIA legacy.

My mom is Rachel Morgan who is stunningly beautiful and the headmistress of my school. She is a retired field agent and used to be one of the best. My dad, Matthew Morgan, was also a pavement artist which is who I learnt most of my tricks from. However he died when I was younger, but he was one of the best agents ever. My aunt, Abigail Cameron (Abby), who is as beautiful as her sister (my mom), is a well known CIA legacy. Finally Joe Solomon, my father's best friend, is my cove-ops teacher and like the rest of my family is well known for all the work/missions he has done in the spy world.

So as you can see I was kind of expected to be a CIA anyway. However most people don't know I'm a teenage CIA legacy (I don't like to brag) because the only teenage legacy people know about is the chameleon, AKA my codename.

My sisters and I were currently waiting outside of the doors that lead to Blackthorne's dining hall. Blackthorne is another school for spies-in-training just like ours (That we found out about a couple of days ago). The only difference is that it is a school for boys instead of girls. In fact my dad and Joe came here when they were my age.

We were waiting for our cue to walk into the hall as Dr. Steve (Blackthorne's headmaster) made his speech. We were all really nervous and didn't know what to expect when we walk through those doors. The boys that go to Blackthorne didn't know about Gallagher and also didn't know that we were waiting on the other side of the door to them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard our cue and we opened the dining hall doors. My three best friends and I were leading my 11 other sisters to the teachers table at the front of the hall as all the boys stared with their mouths wide open. As I approached I noticed Joe walking up to the Microphone and telling everyone about Gallagher.

When we got to the front I walked up to Joe and gave him a hug. All the boys in the room collectively gasped because they knew of Joe when he sometimes filled in for the usual cove-ops teacher at Blackthorne and he was the strictest teacher they had. Joe just hugged me back "I don't get why they are so scared of you you're a big softy really" I whispered to him. He just laughed in reply as I released him and got even more gasps from the boys watching.

"Now why don't you introduce yourselves ladies, Cammie you can go first" Joe said into the microphone so I walked up to where he was standing at the podium and nudged him out of the way while smiling playfully at him.

"Hiyya, I'm Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cammie. I'm on the cove-ops track and my codename is-" I started to tell everyone when I heard Joe tell me that my codename is classified for the time being. So I nodded and walked to the other side of the stage with Joe.

My best friends went next "hi, I'm Bex Baxter" Bex started before she saw Joe glaring at her "fine…. I'm Rebecca Baxter but if any of you call me Rebecca instead of Bex I will be held responsible for your deaths. Anyways I'm on the Cove-ops track with Cammie and my codename is Duchess" Bex finished before walking over to me and Joe.

"I'm Macey McHenry; Yes I'm the senator's daughter. I'm on the Cove-ops track with Cammie and Bex and my codename is Peacock" Macey said in a bored tone the whole time she was filing her nails. She then walked over to us still not paying attention to the big group of boys drooling over her.

"I'm Elizabeth Sutton but call me Liz. Unlike Cammie, Macey and Bex I'm on the research and development track. My codename is bookworm" Liz said and I noticed that several of the boys looked at her in shock when she mentioned her codename; this was due to the fact that Lizzie had left her mark in the hacking world (or the nerd world as Macey calls it) and was a bit of a legend to fellow hackers.

The rest of my sisters took turns introducing their selves whilst I out of habit tried to blend into the background. However, I could feel someone staring at me intensely and it was making me fidget uncomfortably. I looked up from staring at the floor to try and work out who was staring so fiercely and spotted immediately that it was a boy with green, emerald like eyes and short black hair. Automatically, my mind produced the answer to my unasked question; he is Zachary Goode, a junior and also predicted to be one of the best students to attend Blackthorne… ever. I knew all this due to Bex, Liz, Macey and I hacking into the Blackthorne data (courtesy of Liz) and remembering every student that goes to Blackthorne.

I quickly looked away and tried to hide the blush that had risen on my cheeks when I remembered I was still looking at him. He however did not seem at all fazed by my staring and sudden embarrassment as he continued to stare at me like I didn't just catch him watching me.

Fortunately, all of my sisters had finished the introductions by then and Joe spoke up saving me from feeling uncomfortable any longer. "These girls will be staying here for the rest of the semester, we are doing this in order for you to make connections people outside of your schools to enhance your possibilities in your future careers" Joe told us.

"Well isn't this all just excellent" Dr Steve, the headmaster at Blackthorne, exclaimed making me role my eyes. Dr Steven Sanders was a short man with a round, reddish face and a bright, wide smile. Joe seemed to completely ignore his opinion on the matter and dismissed all of girls to go find our rooms, unpack and then go to our lessons (which all my sisters and I had already remember due to Joe giving us our timetables in the helicopter that brought us to Blackthorne).

Bex, Macey, Liz and I, lead the rest of my sister out of the Blackthorne equivalent to our grand hall with our heads held high in a way that would have made Madame Dabney very proud.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

jayj563 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! I hope you enjoy it and thanks to every one who read the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything**

* * *

The Gallagher Exchange-

Chapter 2

Almost immediately after we had left the hall, my sisters and I all rushed upstairs to where we had been informed our rooms were in order to try and get the best room. However due to the fact that we were all spies, several attacks were made whilst trying to get the upper hand. By the time I had gotten to the top of the stairs Macey, Bex and Liz were right behind me telling me to hurry up and find the best room. Due to us being in front fortunately we had the upper hand and therefore we were able to formulate a quick plan to make sure we didn't fail in getting the room we wanted.

So as Macey and Liz ran into every room deciding which one was best, Bex and I waited at the end of the corridor for our sisters to come. When they rounded the corner it was our mission to make sure they didn't pass us. We both fought off our sisters (which was quite a challenge seeing as they are spies as well) successfully and no one got past, although that may have been because Bex dived on them and knocked quite a few of them over rather than our fighting skills 'cause come on no way would we have been able to take them all down. We are good but not that good.

Fortunately Macey and Liz then shouted, giving us the all clear to run away from the angry teenage spies that were about to attack us. We found Macey and Liz in the second bedroom on the right of the corridor and noticed that Macey and Liz had both managed to bring our entire luggage that we left out in the hall when we went off to fight into the spacious bedroom.

As we made our way further into the room I automatically noticed a couple of possible passageways and couldn't wait to investigate them closely. However Macey had just started giving us instructions on how to unpack properly and efficiently.

After half an hour of unpacking we were finally finished and in perfect timing to because we still had twenty minutes till eight O'clock when our lessons began. Unfortunately though, this meant that Macey had plenty of time to do our make-up and clothing, which meant numerous minutes of torture and sheer pain before we all looked perfect enough to go.

Luckily, we all had the same timetables so we made our way together in our school uniforms (that had been adjusted by Macey obviously) to our first lesson of day. When we made it to C.O.W (Countries of the World) we were the first girls there even though the lesson was about to start. Bex, oblivious to the fact that half of the class was missing went and sat down in a seat near the front away from all the boys that were staring at her, Macey and Liz. Being the chameleon I am I slid into the seat next to Bex silently and without bring any attention to myself unlike my friends who naturally did because of their beauty.

The lesson dragged on slowly and by the time it ended I was about to catch up on some much needed sleep that I was deprived of on the helicopter over here, due to Bex's snoring.

The rest of the morning was pretty much the same because we had covered most of the stuff they were teaching already at Gallagher. However after lunch we have P&amp;E (Protection and Enforcement) which will be exciting because I would feel get to give Bex a rematch that she had been demanding from when I beat her last P&amp;E lesson.

At Lunch Macey and Bex led Liz and I over to a table occupied by four boys, and one of the aforementioned boys happened to be the one that was staring at me this morning AKA Zachary Goode. However, just as we were about to sit down Tina Walters, Eva Alvarez, Courtney Bauer and Kim Lee sat at the only spare seats at the table, the ones that Macey and Bex were headed to. Bex and Macey stopped to glare at the girls but fortunately Liz and I managed to guide them towards an empty table near the back of the room before they could make a scene.

We sat down at a table and I started to eat the sandwich I had picked up when we queued for our food, while Bex and Macey just picked sulkily at their own food. Liz being the sweetheart that she is tried to lighten the mood by telling a couple of jokes, however they were all to do with computers and weren't as funny as she thought they were (but don't tell her I said that).

After a while of picking at their food they started to get angry and bitched none stop about the girls even though they considered them their sisters. I knew that they were just annoyed that they didn't get to sit with the guys they thought were hot and would have been annoyed at anyone who had sat there, so I didn't tell them to stop and just let them continue on with it.

Unfortunately, we had P&amp;E next and I was worried they would beat up the girls during a match because they were so annoyed. Although, that thought didn't make me stop looking forward to P&amp;E I was physically buzzing with excitement, and as we stood up to start walking to the Blackthorne equivalent to the Gallagher P&amp;E barn, the excitement only increased further.

When we were finally at the P&amp;E room Macey and Bex had seemed to have forgotten their previous anger and hurried me and Liz to the changing rooms so we could get ready and go fight. Of course Macey once again dressed us and once we had her stamp of approval we were ready to go and kick some Blackthorne Butt.

As we walked back into the P&amp;E room I noticed that Zachary and his friends were stretching and warming up in the middle of the room, and I must say that Zachary Goode is hot. I looked over towards my friends to see Bex and Macey staring at them with their mouths slightly hung open; was I seeing things were my friends nearly drooling over some guys they barely know… Yes, yes they were. I also noticed that Liz was staring at the slightly nerdy boy with her cheeks bright red… aww nerd love.

Leaving my friends there drooling, I did what I do best and stepped into the shadows of the room and became the chameleon again. At the same moment the teacher walked in and instructed us to gather around, so I slid closer still hidden in the shadows so I could see what we were doing.

"Alright today ladies and Gentlemen we will be sparring; the person to pin your opponent down for more than three seconds is the winner. However before you pair up with your friends I will be putting you into girl and boy pairing's to see what you girls are truly made off" The coach announced. Looking down at a clip board he was holding that he probably had all of our names on.

"Alright" He stated, obviously this guy is similar to Dr Steve and says one word too much, I wonder if it is a contagious habit. "Let's see Grant and Rebecca Baxter, Nick and Macey McHenry, Jonas and Elizabeth Sutton, Zach and Cameron Morgan…" He continued whilst I stood there wishing the ground would just swallow me whole. It had to be him didn't it, the guy who was creepily staring at me, the guy who I thought was hot, the guy that would undoubtedly being seeing a lot of more of me due to my friends becoming fairly attached to his friends. Urgh, please if there is a lord, kill me now.

I noticed Zachary was look around for me and decided to step out of the shadows and go over to him, the quicker I do the quicker we can get this over and done with. When he noticed me he turned around walking to a mat towards the back of the room, expecting me to follow him. After considering ignoring him and going to a completely different mat just too waste time I decided it was just easier to follow him without complaint, besides I don't particularly like confrontation, it just makes it easier to be the chameleon that I am when you avoid making a scene of any sort.

When I made it over to him he just looked me up and down, checking for my weaknesses, before standing in a fighting stance on one side of the mat. Following his lead I stood in a similar position on the other side of the mat, calculating what would be the best move to take him out with. Deciding to let him make the first move I stood there still in my fighting stance position, when he didn't move I was starting to wonder if he had the same idea.

After a while of just staring at each other and neither of us moving he finally caved and lunged for me trying to punch me in the face with a right hook. Spotting what his attack would be I moved into an automatic defence by moving my head backward at the same time as lifting my knee upward and connecting it with his groin.

He doubled over in pain, giving me the perfect opportunity to round house kick him to the side of his head. However just when my foot was about to connect with his head his hand shot up grabbed my foot and yanked it forward making me fall down on to the mat. Using my temporary delay to his advantage he jumped up and swiftly kicked me in the stomach making me cringe slightly due to memories of being kicked in the same place when kidnapped on a mission coming rushing back to me.

Zachary noticed me flinching and for some reason didn't use it to his advantage and knelt down next to me "are you ok? I didn't mean to kick you that hard" he asked, shocking me with his smooth voice.

"Yeah I'm fine it didn't hurt it was just…" my sentence died on the tip of my tongue when I noticed him staring at me intensely again, like I was a puzzle he couldn't solve. Remembering what we were supposed to be doing, I snapped out of my almost trance like state and knocked him backwards before straddling him and pinning his arms down to the floor.

He was shocked for a moment but quickly covered it up well with a smirk "now I could get used to this position" he said in a cheeky tone. Embarrassed by his statement I quickly rolled off of him seeing as the three seconds were up anyways and tried to look anywhere else other than him.

Suddenly the coach blew a whistle making me jump slightly, which made Zachary chuckle at me and therefore further embarrassed me. After telling everybody that it was the end of the lesson and that we would continue sparring tomorrow we were all dismissed and I quickly rushed off to the changing rooms where I found Bex and Macey gossiping about how hot their partners were.

Fortunately, I managed to avoid having them tell me all about them and then ask questions about whether I found my partner good looking as well, and if not who I did, by talking to Liz about this new computer she was making.

When we were making our way out of the P&amp;E room, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking due to being in a deep discussion with Liz about the best software to use when recording information that is completely classified and the best way to protect it, that I wasn't watching where I was going and walked straight in to a wall. Talk about embarrassing. However when I looked up I noticed it wasn't a wall and was in fact a boy; Zachary Goode to be precise.

Looking back down at the floor when I noticed him smirking at me again, I tried to hide my embarrassment. "Ahh just the person I was looking for" he told me and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice now

"And why would you be looking for me, Zachary?" I asked, suddenly gaining enough confidence to look back at his face.

"Zach" he corrected me "And I was wondering if you, Cameron, and your friends would accompany us to Cove-ops, seen as we all have it together" he said whilst gesturing to his friends that were standing slightly to the right of him and smiling at my friends.

"Cammie" I corrected in a slightly mocking tone "And as much as we would like to accompany you at Cove-ops, I don't think we can sor-" I started to tell him, trying to get out of embarrassing myself further.

"What she means is we would love to" Bex interrupted whilst glaring at me as I looked apologetically at her to try and make up for what I was about to say when I remembered that she had a small crush on Grant and would probably want to spend more time with him even if she wouldn't admit it out loud I knew that she did.

"I guess we would then" I said turning back around to look at Zach and giving him a soft smile.

"Come on, then" He said whilst all of his friends started to walk away with mine. Walking towards the Sublevels next to Zach in a comfortable silence as our hands brushed slightly against each other as we walked down the crowded corridor after our friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who has been reading and following, It means the world to me! Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything **

* * *

The Gallagher Exchange-

Chapter Three

By the time we finally reached our classroom in the Blackthorne sub-levels, nearly everyone else was already in the room chatting quietly to each other, while they waited for Joe who was filling in for the usual cove-ops teacher, Edward Townsend. Agent Townsend was a mission for the rest of the semester so it was rather fortunate that we were here because it meant that Joe could fill in for him whilst he was here with us.

We all found seats towards the back of the room and it were just my luck that Bex ditched me for Grant; Bloody Brilliant as Bex would say. Sighing I sat down in the seat behind Bex thinking this couldn't get much worse. Apparently, I spoke to soon because Zach sat down in the seat next to me. Now don't get me wrong Zach hasn't done anything to make me hate him… yet, but I was slightly annoyed that I had been ditched for a boy and didn't want to accidentally take my anger out on him.

However, when I looked over at Zach he appeared to be just as annoyed as me that his friend had ditched him for someone else. Deciding not to make small talk I simply sat in my seat taking in my surroundings and noticing everything just in case Joe tests us when he finally arrives. Gosh, that man is always late, I thought to myself.

Almost as if my thoughts had summoned him, he walking in to the classroom silently yet making everyone aware of his presence at the same time (if that makes sense). "Today, we will be going on a little field trip, so everyone make your way to the vans outside" he said getting straight to the point.

Everyone got up quickly, including Bex and Macey, and rushed out of the classroom whilst I hung back to walk with Joe. Seeming to realise what I was doing Joe walked over to me and we headed out of the classroom after everyone else.

Suddenly remembering that Liz didn't get to come with us because she was on the R and D track (Research and Development track) I asked Joe "will we be back in time for dinner"

"Yes Cammie, don't worry you'll be back in time, so Liz won't be on her own" Joe replied realising the reason I was asking. I smiled up at him in thanks and he smiled back at me in response, before once again facing forward and watching where we were going.

When we finally made it to the van, everyone else was silently standing outside the van in silence, waiting for further instructions from Joe. After getting into the van like we were instructed to, everyone chatted quietly to each other about what they thought we were doing. I however, was silent already knowing what we were doing due to Joe telling me on the way to the van.

As the van came to a stop Joe turned around in the driver's seat to look at us "Alright today we will be working on brush passes so we are going to play a little game of tag" he told us "now I want you all to get in to pairs, with someone of the opposite gender, when we get out of the van." Joe continued.

Before we all got out of the van Joe also explained the game to us. Pretty much someone started with a coin and we had to brush pass it on to someone else as best as we could. Joe also gave us comms units so he could question us about our surroundings at the same time to keep all of us thinking. He concluded by telling us that the person we were paired with was like our back up. We had to support each other. That was the reason he told us anyway, truthfully I knew it was just because he didn't want anyone wandering off and that he was trying to stick with our cover, even if there was barely anybody around.

So after he had told us all of this we all got out of the van and everyone started pairing up and grabbing a comms unit before walking away. Looking around I noticed that Bex had paired up with Grant and that Macey paired up with Nick. Realising someone was walking over to me I looked over to my right and saw it was Zach.

"Be my partner?" He asked when he reached my side, although his tone suggested it wasn't really a question and that I didn't really have an option. Sighing quietly I just nodded my head in response not prepared to argue with him. Not waiting for him I collected my comms unit and started walking around not having to wait long before he joined me.

"What's wrong, Gallagher Girl, worried you'll meet another guy who you'll end up telling about your pet cat Suzie?" He questioned with a mocking tone and a smirk on his face. I was shocked and that was a really bad thing spies aren't supposed to be shocked.

"One: Gallagher Girl? Two: How do you know about that?" I asked in response, taking notice of the smirk on his face; gosh, I was starting to hate that smirk.

"One: Well, You're a girl, aren't you? And you go to Gallagher, don't you?" he asked rhetorically before continuing "Two: Spy" He stated whist pointing at himself. Deciding it was hopeless I just ignored him and continued walking, increasing my pace slightly leaving him behind. As I rounded a corner I bumped into Bex who was walking with Grant. After apologising saying it was her fault she carried on with Grant at her side smiling down at her. I was officially it.

By then Zach had caught up to me and casually grabbed hold of my hand that I held the coin in as we continued down the street "Zach, how many steps has Bex taken since she passed the coin to Cammie" Joe asked through the comms unit

"Forty six" Zach replied without missing a beat. He smiled down at me as we passed an elderly couple and lead me down the street. I was overly aware that he was still holding my hand as we headed towards a café, where Macey and Nick were sitting outside of.

We headed inside and got a drink each before heading outside where Zach then released my hand and headed over to Macey and Nick asking if he could use the spare chair at the table and slightly bumping into Nick on his way back over to me.

"Nicely done, Zach and Cammie" Joe said to us over the comms unit as we took a seat at the table where Zach had placed the chair he had just gotten for me. Although I was slightly uncomfortable by Zach holding my hand, I was starting to miss the warmth his hand had brought mine.

As we finished our drinks we heard Joe announce that the game was over and that the majority of us did very well but that a few people need to work more on their brush passes. Slowly we got up and left the café and headed towards the van that was waiting to take us back to Blackthorne.

"Uhh…Gallagher Girl I'm sorry about my comment about your fake cat Suzie. I was out of place and it was rude" Zach told me sincerely and for the second time that day Zachary Goode had managed to surprise me. I just nodded in reply and smiled at him to tell him that I forgave him and then got into the van ready to go back to Blackthorne.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while i have been distracted lately and didn't want to give you guys a half hearted chapter! Thanks to everyone who is reading and following. hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything!**

* * *

The Gallagher Exchange –

Chapter four

Later that evening I was sitting on my bed casually talking to Bex, Macey and Liz when I felt like there was somebody or something watching us. Deciding not to give away that I knew anything I covertly looked around the room searching for the source of the strange being watched feeling I was experiencing. As my eyes once again swept over the room I noticed the light reflecting off of what looked like a little black dot on the wall; but I knew better.

Using the secret language I had made up with Liz, Macey and Bex during a very boring snow storm one year at Gallagher, I informed them of my discovery and we all set to going around the room and disposing of all of the bugs we could find. However we left one audio bug so they would think we missed one just to make them feel slightly successful. Well that and also because Bex was planning on telling them how hot she thought some of the teachers were just to wind them up.

After we successfully completed our objective we all headed down to dinner together still talking in our secret language so that we could discuss who we thought placed the bugs in our room. We all seemed to think it was Zach and his friends but just to make sure Liz was going to check when we got back to the room after dinner.

We headed in to the dining hall following other people in other years and took the seats we occupied earlier that day already previously deciding that we weren't going over to the boys; we had tried that once unsuccessfully. Besides we (as in Bex and Macey) had concluded that this way we would be able to find out if they wanted to sit with us by sitting in the unoccupied chairs opposite.

It turns out that they did indeed want to sit with us a soon after we had all sat down the chairs across from us were being pulled out and sat in. Bex and Macey sneakily smirked at each other without them noticing (which they should really have spotted seen as they are spies and all).

"Hi Ladies, I assume these seats aren't taken" Nick politely addressed us once they were all sat down. I had the desire to tell him that actually they were but I knew that I would just end up being a dead spy walking seen as this was what the girls had been hoping for.

As everyone started talking with each other I looked across the table at Zach who was once again staring intently at me. Sighing I just ignored him started picking at my food, not particularly hungry after eating a bunch of sweets in our dorm.

"So Gallagher girl how's Blackthorne treating ya?" Zach asked me with what seemed like pure curiosity. This question baffled me slightly as I had barely been here long enough to tell him how Blackthorne was treating me but deciding not to argue I simply told him it was treating me fine.

I continued eating in a comfortable silence for the next couple of minutes before I realised that I actually needed to talk to Zach about some homework we had to do. "Urmm I was talking to Joe- I mean Mr Solomon earlier and he said that he was planning on setting a paired assessment on brush passes tomorrow, so – I uh- was thinking that maybe you wanted to go to the library tomorrow so we could do it" I told him stuttering like crazy.

"And who said that I would want to do the assignment with you?" Zach asked me almost immediately after I finished my sentence. I knew he didn't mean that in a mean horrible way from the way he was smirking at me and that he just wanted to know why it was him I wanted to do the assessment with so I wasn't offended by his question.

"Uhh nobody said that it's just that we have to go with the people we were in pairs with early for the brush pass practice" I replied turning a bright scarlet red even though I had no reason to be. He however seemed to find my blushing rather amusing as the smirk that was plastered on his face started to grow.

By now we had gotten up and were heading towards the main hall when he slowed to a stop and I followed his lead. Our friends continued on walking so deep in conversation that they barely noticed we had stopped at all. Zach started heading in the opposite direction to where I was headed so I just stood there and watched him walk away.

Just as he was about to turn the corner he turned back around and looked at me "It's a date then" Zach called over the heads of a bunch of 7th grade boys who were passing between us. My face turned bright red and all of the younger boys started wolf whistling as Zach just chuckled and turned the corner.

I rushed back up to my room to find the girls sitting there once again talking in our secret language. They filled me in on what they were discussing as it seemed I missed quite a bit and that this was important.

It turns out they found out it was Zach and his friends who had planted the bugs and they wanted to get closer to each of them to find out why they had done. It also turns out that they had taken the liberty of pairing me up with Zach whilst they all took one of the other three. As you can guess Macey was paired with Nick, Bex with Grant and Liz with Jonas.

I was about to start complaining about it when I deciding best not to go against both Macey and Bex when they had set their minds to something. Also I saw my whole "date" with Zach tomorrow as the perfect opportunity to put this plan into action. I voiced this to them, leaving out him calling it a date part and they automatically decided that they would be doing my make up to make sure I looked presentable.

After a while I gave up on trying to convince them that I didn't need any make up and that because I was only going to the library and decided just to let it go.

For some reason that night I settled into bed feeling surprisingly excited for tomorrow though I couldn't work out why that was. It definitely had nothing to do with meeting up with Zach because that would be weird. I mean I barely know the guy. Thoughts like those kept floating through my head till I finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,

I'm really sorry about the slow update but i'm hoping this chapter makes up for it. I have based this chapter on the book a lot so you will find some extracts from it in this chapter however the roles are obviously reversed and Cammie says Zach lines and vice versa. I hope you enjoy and don't hate me for the slow update

Jay

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything**

* * *

The Gallagher Exchange –

Chapter Five

After dinner the next evening I found myself sitting on the floor of our temporary bedroom being tortured by none other than my best friends. You see last night after being informed that the bugs did in fact belong to Zach and his friends and the mission that we had to get closer to them to find out what they really want, I made the stupid mistake of telling my friends that I was meeting Zach at the library tonight to work on our essays together.

Unfortunately, for me, they took it the same way that Zach did and classed it as a date and decided that they had to do my make up for me because I was incapable of making myself look date worthy (apparently they don't mean this in a horrible way, just that if I had a choice I would probably turn up in sweatpants and that wasn't acceptable).

After a painful hour of my hair being pulled and my face being poked, they had finally decided that I was just to go with a natural look because they didn't want me to seem overdressed… I think I finally got through to them that I was only going to the library to study. Due to this new brilliant idea of theirs I was therefore dress in a simple pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that was covered by my dad's Blackthorne jumper because I refused to go without it.

As I finally made my way down to the library hundreds of thoughts were racing through my mind about what was going to happen and if this was actually a date. I was starting to feel pretty nervous but then remembered that I am a spy and spies don't feel nervous, so I quickly covered up my feelings and continued on my journey.

I walked through the heavy library doors and scanned the room to see if Zach was already there. I was hoping that he wasn't so that I could find the comfiest place to sit. However I wasn't in luck because in the very back corner of the library that was very secluded was Zach.

Sighing, I walked slowly over to his relaxed figure that was sitting in the chair with his feet propped on the table reading a text book. Seemingly unaware of my approach I cleared my throat before sitting down to alert him of my presence. Seriously he should have been conscious of my attendance due to him being a spy, but I didn't bring it up.

Zach looked up and acknowledged me by smiling before he looked back down at the book he was reading. Following hi lead I studied and wrote my part of the essay for the next half an hour. After a while Zach spoke up "So…." he started.

"So…." I dragged the word out longer than him, in an attempt to fill the terrible void of noise but quickly back to my notes once I realised that was all we had to say.

I used to think talking to a normal boy was difficult. However it turns out it's nothing compared to talking to a highly trained boy-spy who may or may not have been bred and raised by the US Government.

I was just about to consider leaving before a bunch of eighth grade boys walked passed and start wolf whistling and shouting congratulatory comments to Zach for getting one of the 'babes' to go on a date with him, like they did yesterday.

"You handled that pretty well" Zach said with a nod towards the boys who were now causing havoc elsewhere.

"Well, I've had some practice, I guess. Besides sticks and stones" I said, and it was true. For a spy it takes a lot more than giggles to hurt you. "You know I'm a little disappointed" I told him changing the topic.

"Disappointed" he questioned me with curiosity lacing his tone. I inwardly smiled at this, knowing I had him right where I had intended and that this conversation was about to get a lot more interesting.

"Yes, I mean, I expected you to be asking me a lot of questions by now" I replied in a teasing tone, clearly picking up on how he had fired question after question to me this morning when they had joined us for breakfast and accompanied us to our lessons.

"Well, what would you do if a bunch of teenage spies suddenly showed up at your school all of a sudden and start having lessons with you?" he asked slightly incredulously, although he appeared to be trying to mask his emotions.

"I don't know" I replied. "I'd probably try to find out everything I could about everyone new… I might even try to get close to anyone who seemed pretty in control… anyone who had a connection with the staff or the other students" I said and leaned over the table towards him. "I might even try to bug their rooms if I got the chance" I finished

"Haha" Zach awkwardly laughed in reply to my answer, knowing that he had been well and truly caught.

"But you wouldn't do any of that" I said, whilst standing up. "Would you, Blackthorne boy?"

"Of course I-" Zach started to say before I interrupted him by reaching into my pocket and pulling out one of bugs we had found and placing it on the table in front of him.

I then leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Trust me Blackthorne boy, I'm not the one from the school of assassins" Walking away swiftly after informing him that I knew what kind of school he attended and planting my final trick to make him truly believe that us Gallagher girls are just more superior than him and his friends.

Slightly swaying my hips as I made my way through the big, heavy library doors I couldn't help but feel a huge sense of achievement that I managed to control the conversation so well and pride that I had successfully carried out what I was intending to.

When I walked into my bedroom to see everyone waiting I informed them of what had happened in our secret language due to some of the bugs still being in place before we went around and destroyed the remaining bugs and the trackers we had found in our shoes.

After all of this was done we once again settled down and I told them all in more detail exactly what had happened and how he had reacted. By the time I had finished telling the story, which was half an hour later, not because the story was so long but because Liz had interrupted so many times, they were all squealing and telling me how proud they were of my successful mission.

Once everyone had stopped squealing and we had cleaned up the mess Liz had caused when she was excitedly jumping around and she had somehow managed to knock over a book shelf (Don't ask how, we are all confused by this) we all got ready for bed before we settled down for the night. After a while of replaying the memories of Zach and I in the library I slowly fell into a peaceful slumber with a smile on my face, excited for the arrival of the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody, i'm really sorry about the slow update but i promise to try and update more frequently so thank you to everyone who has stayed loyal to the story!

jayj563 :)

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything**

* * *

The Gallagher Exchange-

Chapter Six

It had been a week since my "library date" with Zach and over during that time Macey and Bex had decided that the best thing to do about the bugs was to destroy them due to a slip up Liz nearly made that would have ended up with the entire Blackthorne population knowing about a classified mission that Bex and I had gone on with her parents, in order to take down an infamous group of drug dealers.

After destroying all the bugs except the trackers in our shoes, we continued on as if nothing had happened and the guys followed our lead and did the same. Zach had gone back to being his usual cocky self even though he knew he had been busted, but to tell the truth I didn't mind that much even though he could be the most annoying person in the world.

I was sat in between Bex and Macey at our usual table during breakfast, when Dr Steve stepped up to the microphone and asked for everyone's attention.

"So I have a little announcement to make" he started. "Next week we will be holding a ball. But this won't be any ordinary ball. This is part of a cove-ops test that will be worth 35% of your final grade, so it's very important that you all attend. This also applies to everyone on the research and development track as it is also necessary for you to have some field skills. On the night of the ball each of you will be handed a cover and you shall be that person for the night. Your objective is simple, all you have to do is maintain that cover all night. Thank you for listening. Oh and one more thing, Madame Dabney from the Gallagher Academy will be coming here in order to teach you all the necessary skills and manners that you will need to know in order to succeed." He finished and walked away from the microphone as everyone started talking.

Almost immediately Macey broke out into a discussion with herself over what we would all wear as Bex and Liz chatted excitedly about how much fun it would be and how beautiful everyone would look. I zoned out what everyone was saying and tried to decide if it would actually be as fun as everyone else thought it would be.

Obviously, realising that I had zoned out, Zach gently kicked me under the table in order to get my attention. "So what does Madame Dabney teach at Gallagher" he asked curiously.

"Culture and Assimilation" I replied without much thought. However I looked up at Zach when he snorted at my reply.

"Culture and Assimilation? How are you surviving here, your lessons are so easy compared to ours" he questioned me.

"Don't underestimate us Gallagher girls, Zach. We can handle ourselves just fine, thank you. And for your information we have C&amp;A so that we can successfully carry out our covers without anyone suspecting us of not being who we said we are. I mean what idiot would go to a ball as some rich heiress without knowing how to dance?" I told him seriously.

Zach seemed to consider my answer before he nodded, smiled and then agreed the Culture and Assimilation 'maybe a tiny bit important' as he put it, obviously realising that I had made at least some sense.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and without much drama, so I soon found myself standing outside of Joe's room waiting for him to open the door and invite me in so that we could have dinner together like he had requested.

"Come on in, Cammie" Joe said as he opened the door and stepped to the side so that I could go in and sit down in his room. As I walked in the room the sweet aroma of pizza hit me and I quickly dug into the pizza that was on the coffee table in front of the TV.

We spent the evening catching up on what had been happening and telling stories and jokes like we usually do when we eat with mum on a Sunday back at Gallagher.

"So, Cammie, I have a gift for you from your mother and me" Joe told me after we had both finished eating as he reached behind him and pulled out a fairly large white box with a ribbon wrapped neatly around it.

I took the box off him and place it on my lap, before slowly taking the lid off of it and looking inside. I gasped quietly as I saw the gorgeous red strapless dress in the box in front of me.

"Oh my gosh, Joe. It's beautiful. Thank you" I told him as I placed it to the side and got up to hug him.

"You're welcome, Cammie. It was your mum's idea, we thought it might be useful for the upcoming ball, that Dr Steve had told you all about earlier" he told me as he hugged me back. I pulled away and smiled up at him as I made my way back to the sofa I was sat on.

"Thank you so much, it's perfect. And now I won't have to worry about Macey bugging me to choose a dress… or worse go shopping with her at the weekend that would have been hell" Joe chuckled at my relieved tone.

After spending another hour with Joe, I slowly made my way back up to my dorm clutching the box with my dress in it against my chest.

When I walked through the door of my room I found Macey sat on the floor trying to pick out a dress from a magazine as Liz did extra credit work and Bex painted Liz's toenails. Chuckling slightly at my friends antics I walked over to my bed where I set down the box and then laid down next to it.

"What's in the box?" Macey asked curiously without looking up from her magazine. This caught Bex and Liz's attention as they waited for my reply along with Macey.

"Come look for your selves" I told them as I made myself more comfy on my bed. Macey was the only one who actually got up to look but after she had gasped at the dress the others wondered over to see what was in it.

"It's from Mum and Joe, for the ball next week" I told them before they could ask. Macey then proceeded to ruin my relaxation by making me stand up so that she could hold the floor length gown against me.

"It's perfect" She told me happily as she set it neatly back in its box and I went to lie down again. "oh and I know the perfect hairstyle to go with it" she said almost to herself as she then began to mentally plan out what make up I would wear as well.

I groaned slightly, although I was slightly more optimistic for this ball and a tiny bit excited as well, even though I would never admit that to the girls. With that thought I got ready for bed before I looked one last time at the box and then proceeded to go to sleep, eager to see what the next week would bring.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, i hope you enjoy this chapter and i'm trying to update more often so hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything**

* * *

The Gallagher Exchange-

Chapter Seven

The day of the ball had finally arrived and everybody seemed to be buzzing with excitement for it, even the boys seemed to be talking about. I however wasn't that excited; I mean it's all a test really isn't it? So whilst everyone had spent the week planning their outfits, I had been preparing myself for everything that could happen. The possibilities were endless really; none of us know what our cover stories will contain.

As I walked into the culture and assimilation class that Madame Dabney had been teaching for the last week, I noticed that all of the tables that were usually in the middle of the room had been pushed to the side of the room instead.

"You know, I still think this class is stupid" whispered a voice I automatically registered as Zach's from behind me. I groaned in annoyance because this was the 6th time we had had this conversation. Zach chuckled in reply before we both moved into the centre of the room where Madame Dabney had asked us all to gather.

"Like I've told you already, no matter how boring you think this lesson might be, it will help us on missions in the future" I whispered back to him. I could almost feel Zach roll his eyes behind me and I could sense that he was about to reply.

"Cammie and Zach, seen as you two seem well acquainted why don't you two come up here and demonstrate to the rest of the class for me" Madame Dabney addressed us, obviously realising that we had been talking.

I slowly made my way to the front of the class, fully aware of how un-chameleon like I was being and nervous and uncomfortable it was making me.

"Right, now, today we are learning the fine art of dance, so you are prepared for the ball tonight" Madame Dabney declared. "So, Zach I would like you to hold Cammie's left hand with your right in the air and then rest you other hand on her waist. Now Cammie put your right hand on Zach's shoulder. Good"

Madame Dabney then asked the rest of the class to find partners and get into the same position as she started to play the music. She then told us the simple step pattern she wanted us to follow.

"Are you alright, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked me as I continued to avoid looking at him and watched everyone else dancing instead. I simply nodded in reply to Zach's question and continued to avoid looking at him. "Are you sure? Because you won't look at me and you seem a little nervous" he told me.

Out of nowhere Madame Dabney appeared besides us and pushed us closer together so that our chests were pressed together. After informing us that when dancing you actually have to be close to our partner she walked off and started helping other couples.

I finally looked up at Zach and he smiled softly at me, an actual smile, not a smirk. I smiled back and I for a moment I almost thought Zach had pulled me closer, but decided that it was just my imagination getting the better of me.

The rest of the day sped by and before I knew it all of the girls from Gallagher were rushing around trying to get ready or running into our room to ask Macey for advice. I however, was spread out across my temporary bed watching the entire madness take place.

After about an hour of watching people run around the place I finally decided that it was time for me to get ready. So I slipped into my floor length, blood red strapless gown that Joe and my mum got me and then lightly curled my hair.

As I stepped out of the bathroom I noticed how gorgeous my best friends looked all dressed up in their dresses. I smiled widely at them all and told them how wonderful they all looked before we were rushed out of the door by Macey who was claiming we were all going to be late if we didn't hurry up and 'get our hot arses out the door' as she so wonderfully worded.

We were just about to walk down the main stairs when I nearly tripped over the hem of my dress. Fortunately, though I was able to catch myself before I toppled over the edge of the stairs and all the way down to the bottom.

"Here, Gallagher Girl, let me help you" Zach said as he appeared out of nowhere, holding out his arm. I started to shake my head and claim that I didn't need his help when Madame Dabney appeared.

"Cameron, dear, you always accept a man's arm. Have I not taught you anything" she exclaimed as I reluctantly accepted Zach's arm and let him help me down the stairs. During this my friends had gone off without me, leaving me with just Zach.

This was the biggest test we had ever had but was Zach nervous? No. He was just smiling that same I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

"Stop it" I exclaimed whilst trying to concentrate on the stairs so I didn't fall and take Zach with me.

"What?" he asked, sounding all innocent, which – I'm pretty sure – he isn't.

"You're enjoying this way too much. You're smirking…again" I told him, in a matter-of-fact tone, as I continued to focus on the stairs, which we were nearly at the bottom of.

We reached the Blackthorne equivalent of the Gallagher academy foyer and turned towards the hall. "I've got news for you, Gallagher Girl, if you're not enjoying this; you're in the wrong business"

And maybe he was right. After all, I hadn't seen the hall look as grand as it did then, and I doubt any of the boys had either. Small round tables sat at the edges of the room covered with orchids and lilies and roses. A string quartet played Beethoven. Waiters carried trays of food that looked mouth-watering compared to the usual goo Blackthorne served. And I was really starting to feel like putting on a red dress and dancing at a ball might actually be fun.

But that was before I saw Joe walking over to us with a stack files in his arms and a look on his face that was a very grim reminder that tonight was purely business.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. You all look very nice, but unfortunately I'm afraid you aren't quite finished getting ready" Joe told everyone.

Can I just say it's a really good thing that Joe is an extremely skilled operative, because at that moment he should have been very concerned for his physical safety. After all, that is _not_ a thing you should tell a group of girls who have been recently plucked, waxed, gelled, sprayed and mascaraed.

"Here are you cover's for this evening" Joe informed us as all the girls giving him the Gallagher Glare let out a sigh of relief. "You have three minutes to memorise every piece of information within them"

Immediately Liz's hand shot into the air. "Even if you aren't on the Cove ops track, Mrs Sutton. Spies are the ultimate actors, ladies and gentlemen. It's the heart of what we do. So tonight your mission is simple: you will become someone else"

He handed out the files and then winked at me before he started to walk away, but then he paused to say "It's an exam, people. Culture, languages, observation… The real tests in these subjects don't have anything to do with words on a piece of paper. Tonight isn't about knowing the answers, ladies and gentlemen. It's about_ living_ them"

I opened my folder and found a driver's licence, a national insurance card, even an ID from the state department – all with my picture and someone else's name.

I know that this semester I was trying to be myself, but as I opened the folder in front of me, I saw that I wasn't going to be attending a ball in a red dress – Tiffany St. James, assistant to the undersecretary of the Interior was.

And that was maybe the most comforting thing I'd heard all day.


	8. Chapter 8

The Gallagher Exchange-

Chapter Eight

I stood towards the back of the room, catching my breath after dancing for the past half an hour with nearly all of the sophomore guys from Blackthorne, except for Zach. I let my gaze shift over all the dancing couples currently waltzing around the room. I notice Liz laughing whilst dancing with Zach in the centre of the room and I suddenly realise how handsome he looks tonight; not that I would ever tell him that of course.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Dr. Steve comes and stands next to me. "Good evening, I'm Anthony Grant" he introduces himself to me.

"Hello, I'm Tiffany St. James. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Grant" I respond, shaking the hand he was offering to me, as I reply. I give him a polite style before turning slightly to watch the couples continue to dance.

"It's very nice to meet you too. I must say, you look lovely tonight" he complimented me, as I saw him also turn towards the gliding couples elegantly flowing around the dance floor.

"Thank you very much. You look rather fetching as well, Mr Grant" I tell him, wishing I could be elsewhere. I didn't have anything against Dr. Steve but my instincts tell me not to trust him. Something about him just doesn't sit right with me and puts me slightly on edge.

I was about to politely excuse myself and head over towards the punch bowl but Dr. Steve interrupted me asking me if I wanted to dance with him. Before I could react, Zach was standing beside me.

"Sorry, sir but Tiffany here promised her next dance to me. So I'm going to have to steal her away from you" Zach informed Dr. Steve in a apologetic tone, although he didn't look very apologetic for his actions.

"Oh, that's quite alright. You two go ahead and have fun out there" Dr. Steve chuckled before heading over to the other side of the room to talk to some of the other students.

Zach softly grabbed my arm and directed me to the dance floor as a new song started to play. I avoided making eye contact with him as we started to sway backwards and forwards in time to the music.

"You look stunning this evening, Tiffany St. James" Zach whispered into my ear as I continued to look every around the room, in order to avoid his stare.

"How do you know my name, Sir?" I said sticking to my cover and finally looking him in the eyes as I realised that Tiffany St. James would be pleased to dance with a handsome man at a ball.

"I make it my mission to know about all of the beautiful women" He replied smoothly as he guided me around the dance floor in time to the music. I must admit, Madame Dabney's dance lessons sure paid off.

"Well, I still don't know who you are, Sir" I told him, whilst once again avoiding eye contact, so that he couldn't see the slight blush he had caused. He chose that moment to dip me. Yes - actual _dippage_. And he winked. Yes – actual _winkage_.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, relax a little bit" Zach said, completely ignoring my previous question about his identity – or rather his cover's identity. But I couldn't relax, because at that exact moment I felt the strapless bra I was wearing slowly start to fall down.

Obviously, there was nothing I could do there, in the middle of the hall, whilst dancing with Zach and being assessed all at the same time.

After weighing out my options, I decided that the best solution would be to go back to my temporary dorm and sort out the problem there, by disregarding the non-compliant piece of clothing.

So, as the song came to an end, I quickly curtsied at Zach and fled the room. I snuck past the teachers standing by the door, knowing very well, that we weren't supposed to leave without permission and hurried up the main stairs.

However, Zach decided to pick that very inappropriate moment to be persistent and follow me as I tried to escape to the safety of my room.

"Gallagher Girl?" He called after me, as I continued to run along the corridor, without so much as glancing back at him when he called.

"What's wrong?" He once again called after me, as he still followed my retreating figure through the hallways of the Blackthorne academy, and to my room. Shockingly, although he wasn't exactly aware of what was wrong or where we were going he did continue to pursue me.

At this point my strapless bra was precariously resting on my hips, and I knew that it wouldn't last much longer, which could lead to a very embarrassing situation with Zach, if I didn't reach the safety of my room quickly.

As I finally rushed through my door, slamming it shut behind me, I was able to quickly remove the article of clothing and finally relax after the mad rush to my dorm.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach quietly questioned on the other side of the door. I was just about to answer it when I heard him whisper, as if to himself "Did I do something wrong?"

I froze in shock from the concern in his voice. It was the first time, I heard Zach use such emotion in his voice and I started to doubt if I actually heard him correctly or if it was just a figment of my imagination. Not that I would imagine Zach saying such things.

Deciding, that I must be getting tired, I told myself I had simply misheard him and straightened out my perfect red dress before opening the door and giving Zach a small smile, which he returned with a smirk.

"Let me guess, you needed to return before midnight because that's when the spell runs out, turning you back into a pumpkin?" He chuckled to himself, clearly amused by the idea of me being from the story Cinderella.

I simply ignored him, shaking my head slightly and started heading back to the ball, seen as we still had another hour or so before the ball ended.

However, as we made our way silently down the corridor together, my plan to return to the ball was foiled, when loud sirens started to go other chanting "Red alert" repeatedly at a deafening volume.

Zach suddenly grabbed my hand and yanked me down the hallway before I could even fully comprehend what exactly was happening and why it was happening in the first place.

We got to the top of the main staircase looking down on all of the students who were in the hall before the alarms interrupted them and the assignment they were carrying out and more than likely enjoying as well.

Everyone looked up at us as we came to halt above them. Joe stepped forward from the crowd and looked at me with slight confusion, shock and fear.

"Cammie, where have you been? Why weren't you in the hall?" he demanded as he made his way up the stairs towards me quickly. I stood their silently, unsure of how to reply to his serious tone and the way he continued to rush towards me.

"Did you accidentally set off the alarm?" he quietly asked me, as he stood directly in front of me. It was only at that moment did I realise that Zach was no longer stood beside me holding my hand. I looked around for him but couldn't see him anywhere.

"I was just coming back from my dorm. I didn't set the alarm off I swear. It wasn't me" I rushed out quickly as I shook my head, still unsure as to where exactly Zach went and why he would just abandon me like that.

"Why were you in your dorm, Cammie? Did you see anyone or anything unusual?" he proceeded to question me quietly.

"I-I had a clothing mishap. But no I didn't see anything. I wasn't even gone for that long, like 5 minutes maximum" I replied to him, confused as to what exactly had happen whilst I was gone for that short amount of time. And why exactly Zach had just disappeared on me like that when everyone had turned up.

"You had a clothing mishap?" Joe asked me, clearly unsure of what exactly I meant by that.

"Yes, a certain article of clothing started to fall down and I needed to privately sort it out, okay? I wasn't doing anything wrong, I promise" I rushed out, trying to explain the embarrassing situation to him.

"Okay, Cammie, I believe you. Don't worry, we will find out who exactly did this, alright?" Joe told me, clearly pleased with my explanation, no matter how rushed out it may have been. I nodded in response to him as he turned towards the student body.

"There appears to have been some kind of mistake, which we are going to sort out immidately. As for all of you though, your assignment is over and your results will be determined and handed back to you within the following weeks. However, right now, you are all past your curfew so I suggest you all head up to your dorms and get a good night's rest" Joe commanded more than suggested to the all the students gathered in foyer.

"Joe, Zach was with me by the way, but I don't know where exactly he has gone" I quietly told him.

He simply nodded at me, before kissing my forehead, bidding me goodnight and following the other teachers to discuss what exactly had just happened and why.

Quickly, I walked to my room ignoring the odd look of accusation people were giving me on my way.

When, I walked through the door the girls all rushed over to me demanding to know what exactly had happened and if I did something to cause the alarm to set off. I simply explained to them what had happened and told them it had nothing to do with me, before swiftly changing and settling in to my bed.

Liz, Macey and Bex continued to debate over what had set off the alarm and if they should be worried or not about it. After, deciding that Joe would probably tell us in the morning they all agreed that the smartest thing to do right now, would be to settle down and get some shut eye, for what was bound to be an excruciatingly long day tomorrow.

I was just about to turn off the lights and start sleeping when I heard Bex ask me "Was anyone else with you, Cammie? Because Zach also seemed to have disappeared when the alarm went off"

"Yeah, he had followed me up here, after I had pretty much tried to run away from him after dancing" I explained through a yawn, as my eyes started to drift shut.

"So where was he when you got to the top of the stairs then" Liz whispered to me, joining in with the little conversation.

"I honestly don't know. He was there one minute holding my hand and then the next he wasn't. I'm not even sure of when exactly he left my side but it must have been before I reached the top of the stairs otherwise someone else would have seen him with me" I told them quietly.

"He was holding your hand?" Bex softly exclaimed, causing me and I suspect also Macey to roll our eyes at her.

"That's totally not the point. He was only holding my hand because he was pulling me towards the hall when he realised what was happening" I tried to explain; even though I couldn't deny the slight calming warmth I had received from his hand.

"Hmm, suspicious, very suspicious. I wonder where he went and why he so suddenly left" Liz said as I finally drifted off to sleep. My last thought was that, that's exactly what I was thinking.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry that you've had to wait so long for an update, i have no excuses because i should of updated a lot sooner, end of. Anyways, i hope you enjoy this and don't think Cammie and Zach are too out of character because i'm trying to stick to the originals as much as possible, obvi.

Once again sorry for the late update and for any potential grammatical mistakes.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Gallagher Girls series or the characters (unfortunately)**

* * *

The Gallagher Exchange-

Chapter Nine

It was the day after the ball and I was still confused about the whole alarm fiasco. Who had actually set of the alarm? And where did Zach suddenly disappear off to? I had been meaning to ask him but I hadn't seen him all day. It was almost like he was avoiding me.

Dinner time came around and I still hadn't seen him or even heard from him, except from in lessons where he had switched seats with another Blackthorne boy and swiftly left when the lessons were over. I wasn't the only one to notice this seating change as the girls thoroughly questioned me about last night again to ensure that I hadn't missed out any important details.

I don't know what I had done but it was glaringly obvious that Zach was avoiding me seen as he wasn't sitting with us at meals as well. Hell he hadn't even turned up to one all day and it didn't look like he was gone come now.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Tina was stood beside me trying to get my attention till Bex elbowed me in the side, which is a very bad thing if you are a spy.

"Sorry Tina I was distracted" I told her, whilst continuing to pick at my food.

"Is it true that you were with Zach last night when the alarm went off?" she questioned immediately, completely disregarding my apology to her.

"Yes, it is. Why? Who told you I was with Zach?" I asked her curiously.

"I heard it from my sources" she replied vaguely, before continuing with her questioning. "how come he wasn't with you when Mr Solomon found you then? Were you actually with him or are you just saying he was to cover up the fact that you set off the alarm?"

"I don't know where he went, Tina. He was with me one moment and then gone the next. And yes I'm positive I was with him, and I'm not pathetic enough to make up some excuse about being with him, if I actually wasn't. Go ask him if you don't believe." I exclaimed somewhat angrily.

It just so happened that Zachary Goode deemed this an appropriate time to walk through the doors and into the hall, stopping to speak to a couple of girls further up the table. Tina had also noticed Zach's convenient arrival and was making her way over to talk to him as he spoke to those other girls.

"Hey Zach, I was just wondering if it is true that you were with Cammie when the alarm went off last night because she claims that you were?" she asked him getting straight to the point.

"No, I wasn't with Cammie. I danced with her for a little while but then she left and I continued dancing in the hall. I was with everyone else when she was caught outside the hall. I don't know why she is saying I was with her though. Maybe she wishes she was but I can assure you she definitely wasn't" he lied.

Everybody turned to look at me and I could feel my face turn bright red from all the attention. I was furious to say the least. How dare he lie and make me seem like some stupid girl just fantasising about being with Zach and making up silly rumours.

Not being able to take the stares anymore I got up from my seat noticing the glares Joe and the girls were directing at Zach because they knew he was lying, and made my way quickly to the exit, shoving my shoulder hard into Zach's on the way out.

Deciding that I needed to let of some steam, I ran up to my temporary dorm to grab my P&amp;E clothes before heading over to the P&amp;E room to work out.

I had been working for about an hour and was practicing my kicks and punches on the punching bag when Zach walked into the room.

He stood there waiting for me to stop but this just continued to fuel my anger towards him. Realising that I wasn't going to stop for him he walked over to the punching bag and held it firmly in place as I continued to kick and punch it like he wasn't there.

"Cammie, talk to me. What is wrong?" He questioned, like he hadn't avoided me all day and then completely humiliated me in front of my sisters and the whole of Blackthorne.

I simply grunted in reply, continuing to ignore him and trying to forget about what had happened. "Come on, Cammie. Why are you ignoring me? I haven't done anything wrong" he claimed from the other side of the punching bag.

However, this just further intensified my anger and caused me to snap, making me whirl on him.

"Haven't done anything wrong?" I exclaimed, causing him to shuffle back very slightly (something that I wouldn't have noticed had I not been a spy). "Firstly, you left me alone to deal with everyone when I was completely confused about what had happened. Then, you avoided me all day, don't even try to claim otherwise because everybody noticed. Finally, you tell Tina and the rest of the bloody school for that matter, that I pretty much lied to everyone because I'm an attention-seeking whore, who clearly just fancies you. And now you have the nerve to claim that you haven't done anything wrong?" I shout at him, counting off the list of things he's done to me.

"I'm sorry bout leaving you last night and I simply thought that you wouldn't want everyone thinking that we were an item" Zach shrugged in response.

"No, Zach. You just didn't want to be seen with me." I sneered before grabbing my things and doing the thing I do best, hide in plain sight.

I watched as he left the room shortly after me, looking around to see if he could spot me, quickly walking off when he realised I was nowhere in sight.

Heaving out a sign, I swiftly left my hiding place and headed up to my dorm where I collapsed on my bed, throwing my arms over my face. I knew that I would have to tell the girls everything that happened but for the time being I was just going to relax and let my thoughts drift elsewhere not wanting to remember the awful day I had just had.

As expected the girls came in a little while later and demanded I told them what had happened whilst I'd been gone. I relayed the whole story back to them not once considering that they would have finished dinner ages ago but yet didn't come straight back here.

They all told me how they thought that Zach was being an idiot and then started brainstorming ideas for revenge, even though I heavily emphasised the fact that I didn't want revenge I just wanted him to leave me alone (that idea wasn't good enough for them though).

Deciding that sleep was probably the best thing to do now, I settled down into bed, even though my internal clock told me it was only about half past eight. Much to my dismay though it took me several hours before my wandering mind finally let me drift in to a dreamless half sleep, which I knew wouldn't help my mood much in the morning.

Subconsciously, I had come to the conclusion that Zachary Goode no longer mattered to me at all and that two spies where capable of playing the avoiding game, which was exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Jai :))


End file.
